dream_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Song Contest 9
If you want to join, send an e-mail to battlevisionsongcontest@gmail.com. |interval = Holly Johnson - "Ascension" |opening = Adele - "Hello" |exsupervisor = Antony Winter |entries = 22 (So far) |debut = |return = |withdraw = |null = |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = |con = Dream Song Contest |pre = 8 |nex = 10}} Host The Millennium Stadium (Welsh: Stadiwm y Mileniwm), currently named the Principality Stadium (Welsh: Stadiwm Principality) for sponsorship purposes, is the national stadium of Wales, located in Cardiff. It is the home of the Wales national rugby union team and has also staged games of the Wales national football team. Initially built to host the 1999 Rugby World Cup, it has gone on to host many other large-scale events, such as the Tsunami Relief concert, the Super Special Stage of Wales Rally Great Britain, the Speedway Grand Prix of Great Britain and various music concerts. It also hosted six FA Cup finals and several other high profile football fixtures whilst Wembley Stadium was being redeveloped. The stadium is owned by Millennium Stadium plc which is a subsidiary company of the Welsh Rugby Union (WRU). The stadium was designed by a team led by architects Bligh Lobb Sports Architecture. WS Atkins were the structural engineers, and the building contractor was Laing. The total construction cost of the stadium was £121 million, of which the Millennium Commission funded £46 million. The Millennium Stadium opened in June 19996 and its first major event was an international rugby union match on 26 June 1999, when Wales beat South Africa in a friendly by 29–19 before a test crowd of 29,000. With a total seating capacity of 74,500, it is the third-largest stadium in the Six Nations Championship behind the Stade de France and Twickenham. It is also the second-largest stadium in the world with a fully retractable roof and was the second stadium in Europe to have this feature. Listed as a category four stadium by UEFA, the stadium was chosen as the venue for the 2017 UEFA Champions League Final. On 8 September 2015, the Welsh Rugby Union announced a 10-year sponsorship deal with the Principality Building Society that would see the stadium renamed as the "Principality Stadium" from 22 January 2016. On 8 September 2015 it was announced that the Millennium Stadium would be renamed Principality Stadium as the result of a 10-year deal signed with the Principality Building Society for the naming rights.25 Some fans expressed opposition on social media.26 On 22 January 2016, the Millennium Stadium was officially renamed as the Principality Stadium. The new name, written bilingually ("Stadiwm Principality Stadium") and covering 114 square metres of the upper stadium, was lit up at a special evening ceremony, to be followed by a festival to encourage grassroots rugby. The change of name also meant a change of logo for the Millennium Stadium. There were three designs shortlisted, and a panel, which included the former Wales international captain Ryan Jones and staff and members of the WRU and Principality Building Society, chose the final design. A spokesperson for the WRU said: "The new stadium logo takes its inspiration from the venue's iconic architecture; four spires, curved frontage and fully retractable roof." Participants